Confidential
by SSaelyn
Summary: 2nd chapter is up. Previously called 'Not yet titled'. Aeris and Sephiroth are teachers and well....just see. So far there isn't much plot development,,,but I've got something in mind. Please R&R!
1. Arrival sometime am

Chapter One  
  
Midgar Boys Academy  
  
6 o'clock pm Late August  
  
The taxi came to an unceremonious stop in front of the large school building. Its cargo lurched forward in her seat, her hair disheveled and her nerves shaken. Shaken from the abrupt stop, shaken from what waited inside the doors just outside of the car.  
"That's twenty-two. fifty miss," a gruff voice came from the front seat.  
Aeris fumbled around in her purse until she found a wallet. Opening it up she removed a good portion of the contents and placed it into the driver's hand. As soon as she slid out of the car with her luggage he took off leaving her in a cloud of dust.  
*^*^*^*^*^  
"Now we must be polite of course.yes, yes." The head of the school board, Mr. R. J. Riley said more to himself than anyone else. "She will of course be the first female addition the faculty here at the Academy."  
Sephiroth yawned indiscreetly. Who cared whether some old bat librarian was coming to the school? She wasn't going to get any special treatment from him. It wasn't as if filing 3" by 6"'s and stamping books was such a job to demand great respect from coworkers anyway.  
"It looks as if she's here," Prof. Gul said from the chair next to him.  
Sephiroth stuck his index and thumb through the slotted blinds. All he could see was a taxi and a few suitcases. Oh well, he guessed this was the end of the staff meeting.  
*^*^*^*^*^  
Aeris rang the buzzer once more and then returned to folding her arms, making her appear vulnerable. For August, it was gray and a cold breeze played with the hem of her dress and tangled her hair. She appeared as one might expect in an artist's blue phase.  
Finally she saw figures materializing towards the door. Bending over she lifted up her two suitcases with much effort that she chivalrously tried to hide, not succedding of course. The door opened.  
"Here Miss, let me help you with that," an older gentleman in glasses and an argyle sweater offered taking one of the suitcases.  
Aeris smiled gratefully.  
"You must be Ms. Gainsborough-the new librarian?"  
Aeris nodded in agreement.  
"Don't talk much?"  
Aeris shook her head and they both laughed.  
The man stretched out his hand, and gave hers a gentle squeeze. "My name's Garland and if you have any trouble settling in just see me."  
"Thank you, I'm Aeris."  
"Well Aeris, let's get you to your new apartment."  
Garland led her up several flights of stairs and Aeris would have had to have been blind not to notice the beauty of the place. Certainly, the outside had been lovely with stone and ivy, and the huge arched windows-but it was nothing compared to the inside. The floor was of long planks of gleaming, polished wood with warm beige walls adorned with pictures of the previous staff and graduates. There were two staircases on the first floor leading onto terrace upon terrace, Aeris counted 8 flights in all.  
Garland noticed the expression on her face and chuckled. "It is rather nice isn't it? Mr. Riley insists upon using only stairs as it promotes fitness among the students but I must say it is quite a trouble on these old bones. The top floor is conference rooms and common rooms for the faculty. The seventh floor is the staff's apartments, where you will be. The 6th and 5th are four student's quarters, 4th and 3rd are the classrooms. The ground floor, as you might have seen, is home to the kitchens, dining hall, library, and student commons."  
They approached a small wooden door on the seventh floor. A brass placque read "Apt. 475". The one underneath that read 'Gainsborough'. Swallowing, a little, Aeris turned the knob and the door swung open. Home sweet home.  
  
Disclaimer: Just in case you needed clarification a good majority of the places and names in my story belong to Square and not myself A/N: Yes..I know, not much doing this chapter but please review, I'm going to assume you already read, and I'll try to update soon 


	2. Dinner 7:15 pm

Chapter 2  
There really wasn't much to the room just a bed and bath, really, but it was spacious and little rays of cold gray light came in through the windows. Aeris set her suitcases down by the bed on the upper left portion in the room and sat down feeling tired. This is where she was going to be living, for as far as she was currently concerned, the rest of her life.  
"Dinner takes place in an hour. We'd love for you to be there." Garland interjected her thoughts.  
"Oh, dinner? Sure," Aeris answered a bit distracted.  
After Garland left the room, Aeris collapsed. This whole situation seemed so unreal. Just yesterday Aeris had spent last night under her mother's roof and now she had her own apartment. True, it was just a modest bed and bath but as far as Aeris was concerned it was home.  
It baffled her to no end how she had gotten the job in the first place. She had never attended a university and her application spoke of no former experience. In fact, she hadn't really filled in much aside from her name, birth date and gender.one always had to be cautious with legal documents when, when you were different. So really, Aeris only had luck to thank for this opportunity that went to her over those that were probably much more qualified.  
  
The Dining Hall  
  
7:15 pm  
It was an hour later and Aeris was beginning to feel much less fortunate. She had reached the dining hall fine with Garland's directions, but she was beginning to wish she had gotten lost. She sat there, the only female, surrounded by a group of elderly gentlemen more absorbed in their soup than conversation. She had at least hoped for a warm welcome from Garland but he sat at the far end of the table. Aeris sat next to an apparently Professor Green and an empty seat.  
Time seemed to roll on sip after slurp and the occasional clearing of a throat. Heads perked up in interest as the sharp insistent clicking of footsteps made their way down the hall. Aeris was still too absorbed in not making eye contact with anybody that she jumped a bit in surprise when she heard the chair next to her sliding across the floor.  
A body landed heavily into the chair next to her, rendering another squeak from the chair as it slid back. Several of the professors winced visibly. A few more throats were cleared. Finally, someone spoke up.  
"You know, Sephiroth, if you had intended on showing up a half of a hour late for dinner it would have been polite of you to send up for your dinner."  
Aeris looked up as a smooth and condescending voice next to her answered. "You know, RJ, I was just reviewing our student's portfolios; I ran a bit late as I found it difficult to believe that Rufus Shinra was accepted into the academy. He is a bit lacking in our students usual standards; if it weren't for your gloating over the new funding of the school board's expenses this year.why I'd advise you'd look it over again." He finished nonchalantly, starting on his soup.  
A few groans were heard and the table collapsed into silence. Aeris didn't take in much of what was going on, absorbed in studying the figure to her left. He had long silver-white hair although he was obviously still in his late twenties or maybe early thirties. Even sitting she could tell he was quite tall, and though both of these features were unusual, what really struck her were his eyes. His eyes were green similar to Aeris' but darker in color, and they seemed to possess a strange glow-  
Aeris snapped back to attention as RJ addressed her.  
"Hmm?" Aeris asked, blushing.  
"I asked you how you liked the school Ms. Gainsborough."  
"Oh, well, I haven't been here very long, but it's nice and ummm.quiet." She finished weakly.  
"Just wait till the students get here," Professor Horace Mince chuckled.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
Sephiroth didn't miss the wonder on the new librarian's face. Her thoughts were easily discerned, one of those people whose emotions were all on the surface. He was used to the staring; one couldn't avoid staring with his physical characteristics. No, he hadn't missed the wonder on her face..but perhaps she had missed the wonder on his.  
Perhaps he had felt something similar to surprise at first site of the librarian. It had been true he was expecting the elderly spinster stereotype. However, youth alone was not something to draw much emotion out of one so indifferent. No, there was something very odd about the newest faculty member. The very air around her seemed to snap a little, as if it were breathing or drawing something out of her presence.  
Sephiroth didn't comment, and kept his face neutral. Instead he focused intently on his soup, thin and flavorless. He liked playing a game to annoy the professors. Just pick up the spoon, ladle it, and pour it out. Repeat until RJ scolds you. However.there was a new focus at the table tonight.  
"Sephiroth?"  
"Yes RJ, I went over the classroom expenses and they're under budget." He said lifelessly, inclining his head upward from his bowl. He had heard him voice the question, sort of subconsciously.  
RJ gave Sephiroth an annoyed look, as if he wanted to say a biting remark but nothing came to mind. Sephiroth simply snorted a little and pushed himself out of the chair. They winced again as the chair skidded and he smirked a little.  
"Well, gentlemen, if you no longer have any need of me I think I'll review my lesson plan for tomorrow, or did you forget, tomorrow's the first day of school." Determined to have the last word he turned on heel and left.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
Aeris bit her bottom lip a bit awkwardly before she rose also.  
"I should probably get going as well. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and I have a lot of preparations to make." She smiled a bit nervously and turned to go.  
"Wait," RJ said, rising as well. "Let me walk you out, I have a few things to discuss with you."  
Aeris smiled again and took the old man's arm as he approached her. On the way up the stairs they talked.  
"Never mind Sephiroth, he's a bit menacing but an invaluable resource to the school."  
"Oh, I see." Aeris murmured. "What subject does he teach?"  
"He's the best tactic's teacher one could hope for. Teaching is only one branch of his career but a good portion of the time he's a very influential member of SOLDIER. It's expected that he'll soon be promoted."  
"Tactics? Why would the school require a course of tactics?" Aeris asked puzzled.  
At this, RJ burst out laughing. "Ah, Miss Gainsborough. You act as if you don't know your position. You have the honor of being on the staff of the Planet's finest adolescent military academy. Nearly two-thirds of SOLDIER once attended this school."  
Aeris blushed a little at her ignorance. Thankfully they had reached her apartment and the conversation was coming to a close.  
"You said you had something to discuss with me Mr. Mannis?"  
RJ frowned a little, his brow creased. Then his expression cleared and he snapped his fingers. "Oh yes-I remember. I know it's your first day tomorrow, but sometime miday you can expect to receive a large shipment of files from the science department at ShinRa. We need them sorted, and put out of the way for later. Think you can handle that?"  
Aeris nodded mutely.  
"Of course you can!" RJ said giving her a playful cuff on the shoulder. "Well, you'd best get your rest. We don't want our new librarian nodding off at the office tomorrow."  
That being said RJ left Aeris at her door to collect the overflow of thoughts picking at her mind.  
  
Disclaimer: Any elements I have included from Final Fantasy 7 and not myself. A/N: I apologize to my reviewers for taking so long. I really do appreciate your comments ^_^ . Please keep reading and let me know what you think. I've got a crazy schedule but I'll try to put my work out a little faster. 


End file.
